


Meant to Be

by LunaGrey



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGrey/pseuds/LunaGrey
Summary: Imagine the series finale didn't happen. This is my version of the Dawson's Creek kids all grown up. Jack was never gay. Jen didn't die neither did Mitch.This story picks up with the whole gang in Capeside for Grams 70th birthday celebration. It's been 5 years since the final episode before finale. Disregard the finale completely.Joey is living and working as an editor in Boston. Dawson is working in Los Angeles as a writer/producer. Pacey lives in Capeside and owns the new Ice House. Jen lives in New York with Grams working as a social worker. Jack lives in Capeside and teaches English at Capeside High. Andie is living in Providence working as a resident at the local hospital.Mitch and Gale still live in Capeside and run the restaurant. Lily Leery is 7 and best friends with Alex who is 9.Bessie is still running the B & B which is doing very well. Bodie was killed in a car accident 3 years before this story begins. Bessie married Doug a year before this story begins, he adopted Alex and they have a baby girl, Sophia.Sheriff Witter retired and Doug took over the position.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek…I do not make any money from the writing of this fan-fiction.

I can't believe I'm going back to Capeside after all this time to see my best friends, but I wouldn't miss Grams' 70th birthday celebration for anything in the world. Jen's mother bought Grams' old house next door to the Leery's and they're giving it to her at the party. Jen says Grams has no idea. She's going to be so surprised.

I pull up in front of the B & B for the first time it what feels like an eternity. Everything looks the same except for the squad car sitting in the driveway. Bessie and Doug finally made it official last year in a small ceremony. Doug has been so good to Bess and Alex ever since Bodie was killed in the car accident 3 years ago. Doug's adoption of Alex was final a few weeks before my sweet little neice was born. Sophia Lillian Witter was born on my mother's birthday. She is so beautiful. I smile to myself. Suddenly, I'm jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of Alex and little Lily Leery tapping on my car window.

"Aunt Joey, mom wants to know if you're going to sit in the car all day or come inside?"

"Hey Alex," I smile pulling him into a hug after climbing out of my car, "hey Lily, wow you have grown since the last time I saw you." She gives me a hug.

"What did you bring us?" Alex asks, grinning.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I grab my bags from the trunk and head inside, "c'mon I've got something for each of you."

I walk in and I'm immediately met with hugs from both Bessie and Doug.

"Hey Jo, how was the drive?" Bessie asks as Doug takes my bags.

"It was okay, just long," I tell her, "Doug will you leave the blue bag? It has the gifts."

"No problem, I'll take the rest of these to your old room. It's all ready for you." He hands me back the blue bag.

"Thanks."

"Come sit down, you must be tired from the drive."

I follow Bessie into the livingroom, closely followed by Alex and Lily. I sit down on the couch next to Besse.

"Ok, I guess you two want your presents?" I say smiling at the impatient children standing in front of us.

I dig into my bag and pull out two identical packages, one marked Lily and the other marked Alex. I hand them over and the children immediately rip into them.

"Oh wow, this is so cool. Look mom, it's the Jaws-3D with the glasses and everything!" Alex yells, turning the DVD so Bessie can see it.

"Very cool, what did you get Lily?" Bessie asks.

"It's so awesome, E.T. special edition. It even has a little ET doll," she smiles and proudly shows it to Bessie.

"What should you guys say to Aunt Joey?"

"Thank you," they say in unison.

"You are very welcome. Those were mine and Dawson's favorites. Thought you two might enjoy them too. I imagine his copies are pretty worn out." I laugh,

"Aunt Bessie, can Alex come to my house so we can watch our movies?" Lily asks.

"It's alright with me I guess. Go on. Have fun. Alex, listen to Aunt Gale."

"Yes, maam." They call and they're gone before the screen door can slam shut.

"That was really sweet, Jo. Those kids will love those movies."

"I thought so. So has anyone else made it in yet?"

"Jen and Grams arrived this morning. Jen's mom will arrive tomorrow before the party. Dawson is suppose to be home tonight according to Lily."

"Where is Jen now?"

"She's in town getting the decorations for the party. Jack took Grams out to lunch."

"I'll call Jen in a little while. So where is my beautiful niece?"

"Right here," Doug says walking into the room carrying a small bundle wrapped in a lavender colored blanket, "she's been waiting to see her Aunt Joey."

"Oh, she's just gorgeous. She has mom's eyes." I say staring in awe at the beautiful little girl in Doug's arms.

"I think so too." Bessie agrees.

"Here, Jo why don't you hold her? I've got to get back to the station."

Doug hands her to me and I take a seat in the rocking chair.

"Bess, I'll see you tonight, I should be home in time for dinner," he leans down and kisses Bessie on the cheek, "I love you. It's good to see you, Jo, I'll see you both tonight."

He kisses the baby on top of her head and waves as he heads out the door.

"Oh Bessie, she looks so much like mom."

"I know, I was thrilled that she made her entrance on mom's birthday. So, little sister, are you ready to see everyone?"

"Of course, I've been so busy with work that I haven't seen or talked to anyone in weeks."

"You need to come around more often. We miss you around here."

"Well actually I was thinking about moving back. I can work from here and take day trips to Boston as needed for work."

"Really? Oh Jo, that would be great. I would love to see you more often. Have you found a place?"

"There's a house down the creek past Dawson's for rent, I'm going to look at it tomorrow. I just miss Capeside, more than I ever thought I would."

"I know someone else who would be awfully happy to have you back in Capeside?"

"Who?" I ask when I see a smirk on my sister's face.

"Pacey."


	2. A Walk Down Memory Lane

I need to drive, clear my head. At the mention of Pacey, I'm 17 again. I drive the familiar streets of Capeside. It feels so good to be home. Here goes nothing, the true test. I put the car in park and climb out. It feels like I'm stepping back in time. The Ice House looks exactly the way I remember before the fire.

I open the door and I see him. He's as handsome as ever. He turns and his face lights up like I'm the best thing he's seen all day.

"Joey!" He calls out and before I can react he lifts me off the floor and spins me around. "God, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Pace." I say when he sets me back down.

"When did you get into town?" he asks leading me outside to a patio table.

"A couple hours ago," I tell him, "the place looks great, Pace. All this is yours?"

"Mine, the bank, and a couple family members." He laughs. Damn, I have missed him.

"I'm so proud of you, Pace."

"Thanks, Jo, that means alot to me." He smiles and takes my hand.

I feel the butterflies the moment he touches me. I still love him.

"So I guess I should tell you that I'm moving back to Capeside."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to look at a house down the creek from Dawson's house tomorrow morning."

"That's great,Joey. It'll be nice to have you around again. Have you seen Jen yet?"

"Not yet, she was gone when I got to the B & B."

"Well you'll see her tonight. I'm demanding that you join us for dinner tonight. Jen, Jack and Dawson are meeting me here tonight at 7." He smiles.

"Well since you twisted my arm," I laugh, "I'll be here."

"Great, well I better get back inside. It's so good to see you Joey and I can't wait to see you all tonight."

"I look forward to it, Pace."

He smiles that smile that melts my heart and turns to head inside.

What to do now? I walk along the docks thinking about all the days Dawson, Pacey and I spent on these very docks growing up. It seems like such a long time ago. I keep walking and before I know it I'm in front of the Leery's restaurant. I walk inside. It looks the same as I remember. I notice Mr. Leery at the bar going over some paperwork. I walk up behind him.

"Mr. Leery?"

"Joey Potter!" He wraps me in a fatherly hug. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good. I was just taking a walk and thought I'd stop in to say hi."

"Well I'm so glad you did. Gale called she said that Alex and Lily were hold up in Lily's room watching E.T.," he laughs, "Reminds me of some kids I knew a long time ago."

"I thought they'd enjoy those movies as much as Dawson, Pacey and I did when we were growing up."

"That was very thoughtful. It will be good to see all you kids together again."

"Yeah, we're all having dinner over at the Ice House. Tell Dawson to give me a call when he gets in. I'm going to head back to the B & B and maybe take a nap before dinner."

"Will do, it's good to see you. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." I smile at him and wave as I turn to leave.

I take my time walking back to my car. I love it here, more than I ever knew. I'm so glad to be home.


	3. Old Friends

It's almost 7, I am anxious, but ready to see my best friends. I walk into the Ice House. I see Pacey and Jen sitting at a table in a far corner.

"Jo! Over here," Pacey calls out.

I walk over to them. I'm greeted with hugs from them both.

"There's Dawson." Jen says, pointing toward the door, "and Jack."

We walk to meet them at the door. Everyone exchanges hugs.

"I've got a surprise for you guys." Jack tells us pointing toward the sidewalk as Andie walks up.

"Andie!" We all yell in unison. We all exchange hugs again and head over to our table.

"I didn't think you were coming, Andie?" Jen asks.

"I didn't think I was going to be able to, but I couldn't miss Grams' birthday so I pulled in some favors and got the week off." she tells us.

"So how are things in Hollywood, Dawson?" Jack asks.

"Good, I've finished my latest script and I'm taking some time off to write. I'm going to stay in Capeside for awhile."

"Really? I'm moving back to Capeside too." I tell them.

"Wow, Jo, that's awesome. It'll be good to have you both around." Jack says.

"So what are you writing this time, Dawson?" Pacey asks.

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided. I figure I'll get some inspriration being home again." he tells us.

"So Jen, how are things in New York?" Andie asks.

"Good, but I really miss Capeside and I know Grams does too. She has no idea that Mom bought her old house or that we're moving back here. The movers have packed the house in New York and everything should be here tomorrow." she reveals.

"I can't wait to see her face when she finds out." Pacey laughs.


	4. Memories

I don't think I should have had that last glass of wine. I'm feeling just a little drunk now. I look around at my friends all laughing and enjoying each other's company and I am the happiest I have been in forever.

"Joey, do you remember those dance lessons?" Pacey laughs, taking a drink of beer.

"Yeah, I have the permanently bruised toes to remind me." We all laugh.

"Pace, remember our trip to Witch Island?" Jen giggles.

"How could I forget?" He smiles and raises his beer to Jen.

"Oh my God, Jen, do you remember Charlie Todd?" I ask, remembering the cute blonde bad boy.

"Charlie Todd? Wow I haven't thought about him in years." We both laugh.

"Dawson, Pacey, Senior Prank? We got Drue so good." Jack laughs.

"That was the Senior prank to end all Senior pranks." Dawson laughs, as they all high five each other.

"Speaking of Drue Valentine, whatever happened to him?" Pacey asks.

"Actually, believe it or not, Drue is married and living in Florida. He has 2 adorable little girls. I saw him a few months ago. He was in New York visiting his mother. He seems really happy. He's definately changed." Jen informs us.

"Drue Valentine with kids? Wow that's different and unexpected." Andie says with a look of shock on her face.

"Do you guys remember when our Jen was head cheerleader?" Jack laughs.

Jen covers her face muffling a snicker.

"What about you Mr. Football?" Andie offers. Everyone laughs.

"You're not so innocent yourself, Ms. McPhee, I do recall you and Dawson showing up quite wasted to Dawson's birthday party." Jen giggles and Andie covers her face.

"I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried, " Dawson says, opening another beer.

"We've all got alot of skeletons in our closets," Jack reminds us.

"Speaking of skeletons, Dawson, does the name Eve ring a bell?" Pacey asks.

"Ah, Eve how could I have forgotten about her?" Dawson snickers.


	5. Feelings

Pace, I have to say this place is amazing. I'm so glad you reopened it." I say, looking around.

"Well, it could still be yours if daddy hadn't burned it down." he fires.

We all laugh.

"Abby Morgan..." Jen starts.

We all pause.

"Too soon? Is she not funny yet?" Jen asks, looking around at everyone.

We all shake our heads.

"Well on that note I do believe it's time we went home," Jack says, smiling "Andie, need a ride?"

"That would be great. See you guys tomorrow." Andie says, standing up and stretching.

Jack starts to lead the girls out went Jen stops him and turns back to us.

"You guys are the best friends I've ever had. I love you so much. That is all. Let's go Jackers."

She and Andie head for the door. Jack laughs.

"Good night all. See you tomorrow."

We sit and watch them leave.

"And then there were 3." Dawson laughs.

"The love triangle as it were." Pacey smirks.

"Pace, leave it to you to say the most inappropriate thing." I roll my eyes.

"I'm just speaking the truth." He and Dawson toast, "well, kids as much I have truly enjoyed this trip down memory lane, I've gotta kick you out. I need to close up."

"Want any help?" I offer, hoping for some time alone with Pacey.

"No...it's okay you go on. I got this. Get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

"I can walk you to the B&B." Dawson suggests.

"Uh...okay." I stammer, trying to not let my disappointment show.

"See you tomorrow, Pace." Dawson says as they hug.

Then it's my turn. I don't know what to say to him so I remain silent. He looks at me and I know that he can sense that there's more to be said, but it will have to wait.

"Good night Pacey." I say then I follow Dawson outside.


	6. Blindsided

We walk in silence for awhile. Then Dawson speaks up.

"So you're really moving back to Capeside?"

"Yes. Why is that such a strange concept to everyone?"

"Well Jo, you were the girl who's main goal in life was to get out of this town. Is that no longer your life's ambition?"

"Dawson, people change and they grow up. I have achieved my goals. I got out of Capeside. I finished college. I have an amazing career and now I realize that what I really want is to be with my family and friends."

I hear Dawson mumble something that sounds like Pacey's name under his breath but I let that go. We walk in silence again.

"I didn't mean to imply that there was anything wrong with you moving back here. It's just surprising. That's all."

"Aren't you moving back here too, Mr. Hollywood?"

We both laugh.

"Yes, but it's not just about the writing. I have ulterior motives."

"Oh really?" I ask, intrigued.

"Well I didn't want to say anything to anyone till we were official, but I can tell you. I don't think she'll mind."

"Who won't mind if I know what?"

"Andie."

"Wait...what?" I'm so confused.

"We've been talking for a few months and I really want things to move forward with her so that's part of the reason why I am moving back and she is transferring to Capeside General. We didn't want to tell anyone till we were certain that her transfer was approved, but she sent a text earlier this evening that it was approved, but we wanted to wait to tell everyone tomorrow. But I had to tell you first. She already told Jack."

"Really? You and Andie? I have to hear this story. How did this even happen?"

"Well, I came home to visit and mom invited me to go to Boston for the day with her and Lily. I agreed to go because dad was busy at the restaurant training the new assistant manager. Mom and Lily went to the toy store and I decided to go grab a coffee while they were shopping. So I'm standing in line and I hear a voice from behind me say 'Dawson Leery?' I turn around and there stood Andie. We started chatting and before I knew it we had been sitting there an hour. We exchanged numbers and have been talking ever since."

"Wow! You and Andie? I never would've guessed that."

"Honestly, a few years ago I would've agreed with you, but now I can't imagine my life without her.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Joey, that means alot to me. Just keep it to yourself for now."

"Your secret's safe with me." I smile and mimic locking my mouth and tossing away the key.

We walk up the steps to the B&B.

"Thanks for walking me home. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Jo."

We hug. He leaves and I go inside. There is so much on my mind now. Wow, Dawson and Andie. I never would've put those two together. Everything is changing. But one thing that remains, I can't get Pacey off my mind. I love him so much. I need to tell him exactly how I feel, but when?


	7. Birthday Surprise

"So when is Grams arriving?" I ask Jen as we hang the "welcome home" banner in the foyer of Grams's old house.

"My mom is picking her up from the B&B at 11:45 and they should be at Dawson's by noon. The moving trucks should be out of here by 11."

"I cannot wait to see the look of Grams' face when you hand her that key."

"Me either. This is going to be her best birthday yet." Jen smiles.

"Well if you don't need me for anything else, I'm going to head over to the B&B and get ready for the party."

"I'm all set here. See you at Dawson's about 11:30?"

"See you then."

 

**A couple hours later...**

 

"Oh Jennifer, all this fuss over an old woman's birthday." I hear Grams saying as Jen and Mrs. Lindley usher her into the Leery's house.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouts as they enter.

Grams just smiles, taking it all in. I watch as she moves around the room thanking everyone for being there to celebrate with her. It really is a pretty impressive crowd. There's Bessie, Doug, Alex, and sweet Sophia. Then there's Mitch, Gale, and Lily. Dawson, Andie, and Jack. Pacey. Mrs. Lindley, Jen, and our guest of honor.

"If I can please have everyone's attention..." Jen announces. Everyone stops talking and turns to listen to her speak.

"As you all know we are here to celebrate my beautiful grandmother's birthday, but what Grams doesn't know is that my mother and I have a huge surprise for her. This surprise is my way of saying "Thank you" to her for all the love and time she has invested in me. She has been my rock for so long. I love you Grams."

"Oh Jennifer, you didn''t have to get me anything, child. This trip is thanks enough."

Mrs. Lindley pulls a small box from her bag and hands it to Jen.

"Here Grams, just open this."

Grams hands her purse to Mrs, Lindley and carefully lifts the lid on the little box. She is clearly confused by the site of a lone key lying in tissue paper.

"Mom, " Mrs. Lindley begins, "Jen had this wonderful idea and I just couldn't say no. I have purchased your old house next door. It's yours. You are moving back to Capeside."

"Helen," Grams begins to argue.

"Don't argue please,"Mrs. Lindley insists, "since the divorce I have more money than I know what to do with and I am so happy to be able to do this for you. It gives me a great deal of comfort knowing that you and Jen will be here in Capeside surrounded by people who love you. I am returning to London in a few days and it makes it a great deal easier knowing you are both happy."

"Oh my, I just don't know what to say," Grams says hugging Jen and Mrs. Lindley.

"It will be lovely having you next door again, Evelyn." Gale says, walking towards them, "I have missed you so much."

"Now if everyone will join us next door, there are more guests waiting and a lovely buffet of food, " Mrs. Lindley announces.

Everyone begins making their way outside and across the lawn. I hang back hoping to catch a moment with Pacey.

"Hey Pace," I say catching his arm after I realize we're alone.

"Hey Jo, heck of a surprise, huh?"

"Yeah it was." I hesitate.

"You know they set up a dance floor out there?"

"Oh really? I wasn't aware."

"Yeah, looks like Mrs. Lindley pulled out all the stops for this party."

I begin chewing on my lip, trying to find the words to say to him.

"I'm going to grab a plate before the food is all gone, save me a dance?"

"Of course," I smile and I watch as he jogs across the yard.


	8. Some of the most significant moments in our relationship have happened on the dance floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own text in italics...it is taken directly from Season 4-Episode:Promicide of Dawson's Creek

Chapter 8

  


“Come dance with me, Joey?” Jack asks, offering me his hand.

“I'd love to,” I smile, taking the offered hand, and we head to the dance floor.

“Spill,” he insists.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” I retort, avoiding the question.

“Yes, you do. Tell me.”

“Pacey,” it's the only word I can get out before we are interrupted.

“Hey guys,” Jen laughs, “Jo, please trade partners with me. Pacey won't let me lead.”

Before I can say anything, I'm in Pacey's arms and we are dancing. The song changes to a familiar love song and I see a memory flash across his face.

“Potter, do you realize that some of the most significant moments of our lives have happened on the dance floor?”

“I hadn't thought about it, but you are right.”

We dance in silence for a few moments. My thoughts going back to the night he broke my heart into a thousand pieces.

 

It was senior prom and things had felt off, but I chose to ignore the signs. He saw me dancing with Dawson and things went downhill from there.

 

" _This isn’t about Dawson and you know it. So why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?"_  
  


_"Watching you dance with him just now, I realized it’s the happiest I’ve seen you all night. The happiest I’ve seen you in weeks, in fact. ...But you wanna know what’s worse? I never thought I’d say this -- I can’t believe I’m saying this, but: I don’t care. I don’t care that you were dancing with Dawson. I’m not hurt, I’m not jealous, I’m not anything. That’s what’s going on, Joey."_  
  


_"Great. Then how ‘bout we take this “nothing” outside._  
  


_"So you can clean up my mess again. No. You wanted me to take off the happy mask? Here it goes: why are you with me?"_  
  


_"Pacey..."_  
  


_"Because I don’t know why I’m with you. I used to, but not anymore."_  
  


My heart was breaking at every word he said.

  


_"I’ll make a note of that."_  
  


_"What I do know is that I’m tired of how I feel when I’m with you. Like your good deed -- the designated loser, the big fat failure -- that’s not who I am."_  
  


_"I never said it was. Ya know -- this isn’t about me, Pacey, it’s about you --"_  
  


_"No... It is about you. And how being with you makes me feel like I’m worthless, and stupid, and never right. But you know what? I realized something. It isn’t my fault. When I’m with you, I’m poor-Pacey he didn’t get into college, I’m stupid Pacey got the airport limo or ruined the corsage or ripped the dress..."_  
  


_"I said I don’t care about that stuff!"_  
  


_"I want you to care, Joey. I don’t want you to just accept it. Because right now, we’re not just trapped on a boat, we’re trapped in this relationship, and I can’t take it anymore. Being with you makes me feel like I’m nothing. I don’t do it to myself. You do it to me every day and you don’t even see it. That’s why I flinch when you get near me. That’s why I can’t bring myself to touch you, why the last thing I want is to touch you..."_  
  


_"Are you done?"_  
  


_"I can keep going if you want."_  
  


_"No Pacey, you can stop. And then, you can just go to hell."_

  


 Later that night I was sitting alone trying to process everything that had happened when Pacey tried to explain himself.

 

“ _You know, last year -- I could give you something no one else could. I could give you a wall to paint a mural on, I could sail you around on a boat for a whole summer, I could give you that night on the ski trip -- but I'm spent now, Jo. I've got nothing left to give. And it makes me angry that you'd stay with me even after I've become what I've become.”_  
  


“ _What have you become? You're just you, you're a good person and I love you...”_  
  


“ _Joey, I've become someone who hates himself so much he can't even look in a mirror. And I wish being with you didn't make it worse but it does. Because the more you love me in spite of all this, the angrier at you I get... and the more I stop loving you back.”_

  
_“How long have you felt this way?”_  
  


“ _I don't know. And I know it isn't right. I know my failures have nothing to do with you, but if we stay together, I'm just gonna keep taking it all out on you -- like I did in there tonight. That was horrible, Joey, and I know all this is totally my fault. I can't keep treating you like that - but I know I won't stop treating you like that.”_

  
_“I've got news for you -- how you treat me, is actually totally in your power.”_  
  


“ _Joey, look at me... Senior year is over. We're two different people, heading in two different directions. There's no boat in the sunset this time. There's Boston and there's Capeside.”_

_  
“You break my heart into a thousand pieces and you say it's because I deserve better? How dare you?”_

 

I cried myself to sleep that night and for more nights than I can count after. I can feel tears forming in my eyes thinking back on that horrible night. Pacey stops dancing and brushes a tear from my cheek.

 

“Come with me, “ he says leading me away from the dance floor.

  


 


End file.
